


Скользящий сквозь тьму

by AiyonaMurakami



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyonaMurakami/pseuds/AiyonaMurakami
Summary: Этот мир умирает. С каждым днем Тьма поглощает всё больше и больше невинных жизней, оставляя после себя опустошённые руины. Каждый день в наш город прибывают выжившие, те, кто смог уцелеть в неравном бою со смертью. И с каждым днём шансов на спасение становится всё меньше. Но, может быть, ещё не всё потеряно?





	1. Бродящие во мраке

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально планировала всего две части. Но первая часть получилась слишком большой, так что пришлось её располовинить.

День подходил к концу. Закованная в броню фигура спешно двигалась в сторону жилого квартала. Нужно было поскорее добраться до дома, пока совсем не стемнело. И хотя в пределах города бояться было нечего, кто знает, каких тварей может скрывать темнота...

Наконец, за спиной скользнула, закрываясь, толстая металлическая дверь. Броненосец включил свет и стянул перчатки, обнажив неожиданно тонкие и хрупкие девичьи руки.

«Тяжела нынче профессия лекаря, - вздохнула девушка, методично снимая с себя части доспеха и развешивая их на стойке. – Необходимые ингредиенты приходится добывать, прорываясь сквозь полчища врагов. И с каждой вылазкой их всё больше».

Но если бы она отказалась от этого занятия, город – последний оплот цивилизации в этом мире – был бы гораздо ближе к гибели.

«Раз уж я не смогла вылечить брата, - она остановилась перед домашним алтарем: по центру стоял портрет молодого, лет тридцати пяти, мужчины, такого же солнечно-рыжего и зеленоглазого, как она сама, - то просто обязана спасать других. И если когда-нибудь я встречу того, кто напомнит мне его и тоже будет болен, то непременно сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь».

Оставшись в сером силовом комбинезоне, поверх которого надевались бронепластины, и наручах-самострелах, юный медик зажгла новую свечу рядом с фото и поменяла воду и цветы в вазе.

«Знаю, Кайл, ты хотел, чтобы я стала флористом... Когда-нибудь, когда этому миру ничего не будет угрожать, я им стану. Обязательно».

С минуту постояв молча и отдав дань памяти старшему брату, девушка, набрав на панели управления код активации охранной системы, отправилась готовить себе ужин.

Целительница уже закончила готовку и собиралась приниматься за еду, как с нижнего этажа прилетел, дико вереща, шарообразный дрон-спутник.

\- Ну и какого чёрта ты орёшь, Эль-четыре? Твой зарядный стенд исправен и запитан. Я всё проверяла утром. Тебя никто не трогал, даже монстры в этот раз кусать не пытались. Так что починка твоей механической тушке не грозит. Что тебе ещё нужно, собака ты страшная?

Дроид несколько раз нервно икнул, после чего разразился серией истерично-перепуганных трелей в том смысле, что хозяйка абсолютно не заботится о безопасности и что снаружи кто-то есть.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Это наверняка у соседей опять кот сбежал. Как на прошлой неделе. Или ты забыл?

Робот обиженно свистнул. Мол, всё я помню, а вот объект снаружи по параметрам на кошку никак не похож, больше на гуманоида.

\- Да? Ты уверен? – девушка проверила уровень заряда в аккумуляторах наручей. Немного, но на то, чтобы пришибить дюжину врагов, должно хватить. – Лады, пойдём поглядим, кого принесла нелёгкая.

Стараясь не шуметь, она спустилась вниз по лестнице и подкралась к двери, взяв левую наручь на изготовку. Но никаких посторонних шумов, кроме гулкого стука сердца в ушах, слышно не было.

\- Дружище, похоже, ложная тревога, - опустив руку с готовым к выстрелу оружием, произнесла рыжая. – Либо этот некто решил пройти мимо.

Дрон с недоверием загудел, но всё же неохотно направился на своё место, напоследок сердито просигналив что-то в духе «я тебя предупредил».

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - отмахнулась она, разворачиваясь и уже собираясь возвращаться. Но вдруг снаружи действительно донёсся странный звук, словно некто стукнул кулаком в дверь и обессиленно осел на землю. – А это ещё что такое? Окей, Эль-четыре, ты меня убедил. Беру свои слова обратно, там действительно кто-то есть. Только кому я понадобилась в такой поздний час?

Это мог быть кто угодно. Мародёр, тот же сосед либо случайный прохожий, сбившийся с пути. Или очередной шальной клиент.

«Нет. Это невозможно. Все в городе знают мой график работы, что я не веду приём после восьми вечера и в выходные... Ну, если только за время моего отсутствия прибыла новая партия беженцев... А разве ими не должны заниматься власти? И разве власти не должны уведомлять врачей?»

И всё-таки, кого могло принести на порог на ночь глядя? Снова наведя прицел на несчастную дверь, девушка отстучала команду на пульте управления.

\- О-ох! – в образовавшийся дверной проём, тяжело дыша, ввалился неизвестный, рухнув на пол и придавив всем своим немалым весом ногу воительницы. Кажется, ему было худо.

«Поужинала, называется... Теперь придется всё разогревать. Эх, - покачала головой она, отдавая приказ медицинскому роботу MD-7 помочь с переноской тела на кушетку в приёмной. – Вот как всегда».

А ещё она заметила при неизвестном дрона той же серии, что и Эль-четыре, правда, с несколько иными модификациями.

\- Задание по транспортировке завершено. Жду дальнейших указаний, - мягким, но безэмоциональным голосом отрапортовал меддроид, зависнув перед рыжей.

\- Базовый осмотр, оценка состояния, приведение в сознание. Данные обследования выведи на монитор второго этажа.

\- Вас понял. Приступаю к выполнению.

Оставив своего помощника разбираться с нежданным гостем, девушка вернулась наверх, чтобы завершить трапезу.


	2. Ищущие свет

Минут через пятнадцать чирикнул звуковой сигнал-оповещение. Эм-Ди закончил порученную ему работу.

«Так, что тут у нас? – тоном профессионала протянула она, изучая данные на экране. – Ага, физическое состояние в норме, но налицо признаки переутомления. Прекрасно. Нужно всего лишь проверить его на энергетическом уровне. А то мало ли... Сейчас я этим и займусь».

Запихнув посуду в мойку, целительница быстро сбежала вниз по лестнице, переходя в рабочую зону. MD-7 безмолвным стражем левитировал рядом с койкой, на которой в данный момент лежал пациент. Ало-оранжевый плащ, тёмно-бордовый шарф и похожий на очки остроухий шлем-забрало, явно ему принадлежавшие, покоились на тумбе, стоявшей рядом. Рыжая подошла ближе, намереваясь рассмотреть гостя получше.

А незнакомец был молод. Совсем мальчишка, может быть, немногим старше неё, темноволосый, почти брюнет, с кожей голубовато-бирюзового оттенка. Она поймала себя на мысли о том, что гадает, какого же цвета у парня глаза.

«Не о том думаешь. Совсем не о том!!!»

\- Где я? – донеслось до слуха. – И кто ты?

«Значит, пришёл в себя. Славно».

\- Я Кирина, местный врач, - ответила она. – Сейчас вы находитесь у меня дома.

Девушка не стала вдаваться в подробности и объяснять, что клиника находится на первом этаже её дома. Всё потом. Может быть

\- Понятно, - он сел на кровати, свесив ноги вниз. – А можно не так... официально? Ведь... я...

Фраза была прервана надсадным мучительным кашлем. Так обычно проявлялся хронический бронхит или же... Кирина сморгнула. Эти симптомы были ей хорошо знакомы. Даже _слишком_ хорошо. И то, что она приняла за переутомление, было совсем не тем, чем казалось изначально.

«Тех, кто слаб, Тьма убивает сразу же. А тех, силён – медленно изводит недугом, не выявляемым обычным путём и давящим на разум. Именно так умер старший брат. И та же участь ждёт и этого несчастного. Странно только, что я до сих пор остаюсь здорова».

\- Прошу прощения, - тихо и хрипло, словно извиняясь, произнёс неизвестный, когда перестал кашлять. – Но я правда не знаю, как с этим бороться, - будто опомнившись, он представился. Взгляд бездонно-чёрных глаз был неимоверно усталым, печальным и виноватым. – И не знаю, откуда оно взялось...

\- Оно пришло из скрытых глубин этого мира. Оттуда, куда спуститься отваживаются немногие. Оттуда, где всё начиналось... Неясно лишь одно: как оно оттуда вырвалось, - покачала головой рыжая. – О, так ты один из немногих уцелевших Воинов Света? – спросила она, разглядывая его пояс с оружием. – Мало кто способен постичь мастерство владения энергетическим клинком. И мало кто из них остался в живых...

\- Да. Я встал на этот путь, чтобы, - парень осёкся, казалось, сейчас его проберёт очередной приступ, но этого не произошло, - чтобы найти средство избавления от болезни. Но пока я не приблизился к нему ни на шаг... А совсем недавно мне стали сниться кошмары...

Последняя фраза больно резанула по сердцу. Хозяйка дома едва сдержала подкатившие к глазам слёзы, пытаясь отогнать горестные воспоминания.

\- Кто знает, есть ли оно вообще... Брат тоже искал, тоже боролся, но в итоге проиграл этот бой. Тьма сожрала его целиком. Единственное, что осталось нетронутым – такой же клинок, как твой...

Похоже, предательские эмоции всё-таки нашли выход на волю в этой фразе. Мальчишка на удивление быстро встал и подошёл к ней, положив затянутую в перчатку руку на плечо.

\- Я не знал. Прости. Мне очень жаль, - негромко сказал он и хотел добавить ещё что-то, но его прервал громко забурчавший желудок. Кажется, отважный странник проголодался. – Ой...

Целительница рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как смущение придало бледной голубизне его лица розоватый оттенок. Что, на её взгляд, выглядело весьма забавно.

\- Наверное, тебе стоит поужинать, - улыбнулась она и, ухватив сконфуженного героя за запястье, потянула его за собой на второй этаж. – Надеюсь, тебе нравится тушёное мясо?

\- Д-да... Кирина, а можно мне переночевать у тебя в доме? – немного неуверенно поинтересовался он.

\- Конечно. А вообще у меня есть свободная комната, так что можешь остановиться у меня и на более длительный срок. Обсудим это за чаем.


	3. Разрушающие и Создающие

_Следующим утром..._

\- Кирина, и ты каждый раз сражаешься с толпами монстров? В одиночку?! – воскликнул парень, удивлённо выпучившись на неё.

\- Нуууу... Да, - снимая наручи с зарядного пьедестала, отозвалась рыжая. – А что такого? Я медик, я по умолчанию обязана быть сильной... И я никогда уже не буду той маленькой Кири, что была раньше, - почти беззвучно прибавила она, прилаживая оружие на положенное для него место.

\- Это неправильно, - покачал головой мальчишка. Он собрался сказать ещё что-то, но зашёлся в очередном приступе кашля.

Девушка терпеливо дождалась, когда его отпустит, и кивнула.

\- Да, неправильно, знаю. Но когда кругом все болеют и умирают неизвестно от чего, кто-то должен держаться и помогать. Хотя с каждым днём тех, кому я в силах помочь, становится всё меньше. Вот если бы была возможность спуститься к Сердцу мира и узнать, в чём причина...

\- Ты знаешь путь? – хрипло выдохнув, оживился воитель. – Сможешь провести меня туда?

\- Нуууу, как знаю? Мы спускались лишь один раз, и это было очень давно, - она посмотрела на свои ладони, тщетно пытаясь увидеть след, оставшийся от прикосновения к огромному живому кристаллу. – Я мало что помню. Кроме огромного количества дверей и ворот. Неизвестно, в каком они сейчас состоянии. Наверняка, механизмы вышли из строя. Плюс орды чудовищ, заполонивших тоннели. Лезть туда в одиночку - чистое самоубийство...

\- А если на пару с кем-нибудь? – тон и взгляд гостя стали несколько... хитроватыми. Очевидно, в его отчаянной голове уже созрел Большой Коварный План по уничтожению неприятеля.

\- Ага, и вместо одного трупа будет два... Стоп, - она внезапно поняла, что имел в виду парень, - так ты что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя сопровождала?

Он улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

\- Наоборот. Я хотел сопровождать _тебя_, ведь ты лучше ориентируешься в здешних местах и точно знаешь, откуда можно ждать неприятностей...

Вот теперь засмущалась хозяйка.

\- Ой, да ладно, - отмахнулась она. – Не так уж много секретных троп я знаю. Можно, конечно, сходить к одному знающему человеку и попробовать поговорить. Он вроде как тоже из Воинов Света, да и живёт здесь давно. Навестим его, авось, чего узнаем.

***

_Спустя месяц..._

Бой длился уже около часа. Огромное чудовище, воплощение Тьмы, опутавшей Сердце мира своей паутиной, не желало сдаваться, хотя было уже изрядно потрёпано и выстрелами, и ближними атаками.

\- Да сколько ж можно, а? – раздражённо пробурчала Кирина, меняя энергоячейки в наручах и отшвыривая отработанные в монстра, при этом продолжая яростно отстреливаться. – Бьём его, бьём, а он всё ещё не... Ать!!!

Остаточный заряд в обойме сдетонировал прямо под мощной конечностью твари. Вооружённый энергетическим клинком юноша едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда здоровенная чёрная туша рухнула на каменный пол подземелья.

\- Это ты вовремя, Кири.

Девушка шутливо отсалютовала напарнику.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Синенький. Он твой, добивай.

Переместившись ближе к выходу, она смотрела, как воитель наносит последние удары. И вдруг...

Яркая вспышка на несколько секунд озарила помещение. Воплощённая Тьма распалась на атомы. Тёмная паутина, сетью опутывавшая живой кристалл, тоже распалась, обнажив истерзанное ядро... которое внезапно разлетелось на мелкие осколки.

\- Бежим!!! – парень схватил впавшую в ступор от ужаса осознания происходящего рыжую за запястье и потянул за собой, пытаясь уйти от взрывной волны и обрушающегося потолка. Позади них, испуганно вереща и наверняка нецензурно ругаясь на хозяев, летели их дроны.

«Как же так? – безмолвно всхлипывала она, едва поспевая за спутником. – Как же так, ведь мы же её одолели. Мы же победили... Мы же спасли Сердце. Почему тогда оно раскололось? Что случилось? Почему?»

А ударная волна догоняла ребят, норовя уронить тяжёлые каменные глыбы прямо им на головы. Всё это время мальчишка с переменным успехом пытался перебороть то и дело накатывающие приступы болезни.

И вот, наконец, впереди показались входные ворота подземелья. Сделав последний рывок, парочка выскочила наружу. Оба приключенца, тяжело дыша, привалились к стене. У них не было сил даже наблюдать за тем, как темный нимб над городом исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь ясное безоблачное небо да солнце в зените.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - утирая лоб, выдохнула медик. – Если Сердце мира уничтожено, почему тогда... Эй, друже, что с тобой?

Парень уставился в черный зев каменного портала, словно видел что-то такое, чего не видела она. Вдруг створки массивных ворот начали смыкаться.

\- Всё, - лишённым всяких интонаций голосом произнёс он. – Всё...

Несмотря на зверскую усталость, тело среагировало быстрее разума, едва Кирина поняла, что с воителем что-то не так. Одним прыжком преодолев разделяющее их расстояние и оказавшись рядом, она заметила проступившую сквозь одежду кровь. Чудовище нанесло ужасные раны...

«А я не углядела. Тоже мне, лекарь называется!» - ругнулась девушка, подхватив падающую тушку спутника.

\- Прости, - тихо прошептал юноша, борясь с тяжелеющими веками. – Я не смог, Кири...

Перед глазами живо всплыла картина из прошлого. Точно так же обращался к ней брат, перед тем, как умереть. «Прости, сестрёнка, я не справился. Я тебя подвёл»...

\- Нет, - в душе начало расти отчаяние, принимая катастрофические масштабы. – Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Не уходи!

Из того, что произошло потом, Кирина помнила только ощущение невероятной силы, перекрывающее все остальные. Если бы кто-то смотрел со стороны, то увидел бы столб слепяще-белого света, стремящийся к небесам. А когда оно схлынуло, рыжая потеряла сознание...

\- Не знаю, что это было, но это было впечатляюще, Кири.

Оказывается, теперь парень сидел рядом, устроив её голову на своих коленях. Он был очень даже жив, да и чувствовал себя, похоже, неплохо. Было очевидно, что с уходом Тьмы его болезнь отступила. И это радовало.

Проморгавшись, девушка приняла вертикальное положение, краем глаза уловив, что по предплечьям и кистям рук пробегали ярко-белые искорки, напоминавшие маленькие молнии. Совсем как _тогда_...

Всё встало на свои места. Ведь получалось, что Сердце мира не было уничтожено полностью.

\- Зато я знаю. И я... не могу в это поверить...

Мальчишка склонил голову набок, осмысливая услышанное и явно с чем-то сопоставляя, после чего порывисто обнял целительницу, чем немало её смутил.

\- Да. И я теперь знаю. И _верю_ в это. Ты – новое Сердце этого мира. И я буду тебя защищать. Всегда. Что бы ни случилось.


End file.
